


Taste of Summer

by cat_77



Series: Flufftober 2018 [30]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/pseuds/cat_77
Summary: A little bit of warmth on a chilly night.





	Taste of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt of “summer.”
> 
> * * *

“It’s too cold,” Alec pouted. He had just stomped in from the outside, coat still wrapped around him. Shadowhunters were trained to march off to battle regardless of the weather, but that didn’t mean he had to like it.

There was no snow or anything like that, just a bitter wind that cut through the city, the kind you could feel down to your very bones. While the slightly bulkier clothing he had to wear was a negligible weight, it still seemed to hamper his movements, take that much more energy to complete the same tasks. Since he was already using some of that energy just to keep from shivering, he felt well and truly drained by the end of patrol.

Magnus made all the right soothing noises even as he unzipped and removed the jacket that had admittedly seen better days. Even in the loft, he felt cold. It would probably be an hour or more before the feeling dissipated, the matter not helped by the way he had sat upon cold concrete for nearly two hours both scouting and waiting for the right shot. Ring bedecked hands ran along his arms, the friction of the fabric nothing in comparison to the warmth that now tried its best to infuse him. “Let’s see what we can do about that,” his lover said absently before leading him further into the loft.

Alec wasn’t expecting much, to be honest. He had yet to see any successful weather magic done beyond maybe a pickup of wind or a brief respite from rain that faded soon enough. Not to mention even the mundanes would notice a massive sudden localized climate change. He figured the night would involve some hot chocolate, possibly doctored for extra warmth, and maybe a decently hearty meal before they hid under the covers. It was a routine he in no way objected to and maybe secretly loved.

Needless to say, he was a bit surprised when the main living area of the loft began to transform. First was a bucket of ice with some fancy craft ciders in it that seemed out of place considering he was just getting over his shivers. Then the small table was dotted with bowls of what looked like potato salad and fresh fruit and a pasta dish that he knew was normally served cold. “Uh, Magnus, how is this supposed to warm us up?” he asked, uncertain as to the current plan.

“Patience,” Magnus chided, fingers still lit with blue.

Alec had to admit that the room had grown considerably warmer in the last few seconds. It was when the rug changed to the finest sand that he started to get with the program. A plate full of hotdogs with all the trimmings was the final touch.

Alec toed off his boots and socks and stepped forward into an area that felt as though it had been warmed by the sun itself. The sand shifted between his toes just like it had on his favorite beach on some tiny island Magnus had taken him to but had yet to let him know where it precisely was. A snap of fingers, and he found himself clothed in a t-shirt and shorts, and Magnus in the same.

“I thought you didn’t like summer,” he teased as he took his seat braced up against their usual couch. “Too hot, too sweaty, too many people too close together.”

“I make exceptions when my Shadowhunter needs a pick me up,” Magnus defended himself. Then, with a leer, he added, “The hot, sweaty, and close parts can come later.”

Alec laughed and settled down to enjoy the evening and all that it may hold. In the morning he woke in new flannel pajamas beneath an extra blanket, got dressed into a lightweight but incredibly comfortable sweater that appeared next to his usual gear, and found his tattered jacket had been replaced with a functional but not flashy alternative that easily kept the wind at bay. 

“Thank you,” he whispered to the barely awake form on the bed.

“If I’m not there to keep you warm, something has to,” Magnus smiled before he drifted back to sleep.


End file.
